


Mamma Mía

by kibume



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Weddings, no sé por qué no puedo escribir nada en serio cuando es acerca de estos dos???, okay es mentira tengo una historia mega angst bajo la manga, someday i'll try to translate this i'll try for real
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibume/pseuds/kibume
Summary: Todo el mundo sabe lo que pasa en las bodas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _El owainigo/laslodin/comosellame me está matando y yo no he pagado por esto (bueno en verdad sí porque me gasté un buen dinero en los juegos, pero no me arrepiento de nada)._
> 
> _Como habréis juzgado por el resumen, esta es otra parida y se ruega no tomar (excesivamente) en serio._
> 
> _Y sí, me gusta mucho Ewan McGregor (y los musicales en general)._

* * *

_Un sollozo._

- _Xander, Hinoka, felicidades. Nos alegramos mucho por vosotros._

_Y otro._

_-¡Os queremos mucho, joder! Sniff…_

_Y dos al unísono._

_-Takumi, deja ya de llorar…._

_-¡Habló! Sécate los mocos que das asco, maldito nohrio._

_-¡El señor Leo llorando! Jamás creí que llegaría a ver un espectáculo así. Esto tengo que grabarlo y difundirlo por todas las redes sociales, je._

_-Niles, ¡guarda esa cámara ahora mismo!_

 

Aquellas voces distorsionadas y excesivamente ruidosas por la interceptación del micrófono, acompañadas seguidamente de un sonoro aplauso eran lo último que había recordado Laslow con claridad antes de encontrarse a sí mismo metido en un minúsculo baño del hotel con Odín comiéndole los morros contra la pared.

Le costaba mucho acordarse de hasta quién era, de su nombre, de dónde trabajaba o dónde se encontraba en aquel momento. Era comprensible, ya que estaba bastante ebrio, lo suficientemente sobrio para ser consciente y participante voluntario de lo que estaba haciendo y no vomitar en el intento, pero no tanto como para pararse un momento a pensar en la situación incómoda e inexplicable que podría crear posteriormente aquello o el mero hecho de que se lo estaba montando con su amigo de toda la vida en los baños de un hotel. Y en la boda de su jefe.

Tampoco es que el hecho de que las tersas manos de Odín estuvieran explorando sus caderas –Joder, ¿dónde había aprendido a hacer  _eso_?- ayudaba mucho a intentar evocar la línea cronológica que los había conducido a una situación tan… ¿bizarra?

Cuando sentía la cabeza, los músculos y la respiración demasiado calientes recordar resultaba demasiado complicado, así que sólo se podía permitir recomponer las piezas de su memoria cuando su compañero se arrimaba a sus labios y Laslow apoyaba su sudorosa espalda en el gélido mármol de la pared.

En lugar de inquietarse, se rio nerviosamente ante lo que podría suceder si los descubrían  _in fraganti_. Por un lado el rubor sería certero, pero una oscura parte de él parecía sentir incluso morbo ante semejante escenario hipotético.

Entre cada suspiro de uno y del otro y cada fricción de camisa con camisa, intentó recomponer los fragmentos de lo que los había llevado a aquel momento tan dispar, el cual probablemente tendría consecuencias del todo vergonzosas para él.

A fin de cuentas, era Odín. U Owain, como prefiriese.

¡Owain! ¡Su amigo de siempre! Con el que había trepado árboles y había construido bases secretas cuando eran unos críos, a quien le había roto una vez sin querer una pierna al tirarlo del patinete, con el que había celebrado cumpleaños con globos y payasos ridículos durante toda su niñez.

Quien había sido su compañero también de clase en el instituto y su colega cuando ambos habían entrado en el tortuoso y confuso proceso que era la adolescencia. La razón por la que todas las bellas damas se habían alejado de él durante dichos años, según su opinión. Quien le había propuesto ir a ver una película cuando la chica con la que había quedado para ir al baile de graduación le había dejado tirado. El que fingió ser un ladrón para poder tener una oportunidad con otra. Con el mismo con el que fue a comprar condones a una farmacia muertos de vergüenza por pura curiosidad.

Por favor, si hasta su encantadora madre les había hecho el almuerzo en más de una ocasión.

A ese mismo, a ese mismo estaba ahora atrayendo hacia sí con la clara intención de perderse en su boca.

Tampoco podía culparlo, ni culparse. No se habían visto en años, desde que ambos se graduaron del mismo instituto. Tras ello habían ingresado en universidades diferentes y aunque de cuando en cuando quedaban con el resto del grupo, el que se hubieran mudado a distintas ciudades y por tanto se hubiesen movido en ambientes distintos había terminado por distanciarlos, algo que el propio Laslow (o Íñigo, nombre utilizado por toda la gente que había formado parte de su infancia, Owain incluido) había sufrido de una forma más descarada de la que él mismo se atrevía a reconocer.

Que sí, que Owain siempre había sido el típico chaval atolondrado con gafas ortopédicas, acné y _brackets_ , centrado en sus videojuegos, sus animes y sus  _lo_ _re_ de fantasía. Y que para colmo hablaba con una jerga épica que siempre le había costado descifrar. Con el tiempo creyó entender que bajo dicho vocabulario grandioso se escondía una creciente inseguridad.

Que apenas compartían gustos, eso estaba claro: Owain era una rata de biblioteca que iba todos los años a convenciones de cómic y jugaba todos los fines de semana a partidas de rol en vivo, y que le recitaba los diálogos de _Star Wars_ cual cántico. Íñigo, en cambio, era más de un ambiente entre elegante y bohemio, que había dedicado su vida más a perseguir faldas, al amor al arte y a realizar coreografías en secreto que jamás enseñaba que a verdaderamente estudiar.

Owain había sido pura luz, una criatura de día -aunque siempre le había dicho que él era _"_ _un elegido por el suave abrazo de la madre oscuridad"-_  e Íñigo, lo contrario, un muchacho que parecía sólo cobrar vida de noche. Cuando uno marchaba a dormir –salvo cuando el rubio se quedaba jugando hasta las 3 de la mañana al _Castlevania_ -, el otro recién se despertaba, como si fueran el sol y la luna.

Como si viviesen en mundos completamente diferentes, porque de hecho lo hacían.

Pero ambos habían permanecido como mejores amigos durante tantos rocambolescos años. Owain había sido cómplice y espectador de aquellas danzas a escondidas y majestuosas, y a su vez él mismo lo había acompañado muchas veces a las quedadas de rol donde por algún casual él acababa haciendo de mercenario y Owain de mago oscuro, como si fueran personajes de aquellos  _Fire Emblem_ que estaban tan de moda.

Resultaba difícil no imaginar lo que había supuesto que la distancia, la indiferencia y el tiempo los hubiera alejado, hasta el punto de que aquel simpático nombre había acabado por desaparecer entre su larga lista de contactos, y las fotos de ambos que habían decorado su cuarto habían quedado relegadas al rincón más oscuro de los cajones de su mesa, acumulando polvo.

Y así habían pasado los años.

Por eso, cuando el –aunque parezca increíble- tímido y extravagante Owain, que no iba a ningún lado sin su camisa de cuadros, su camiseta de _Evangelion_ , su Nintendo 3DS y sus pantalones anchos entró un día por la puerta de su oficina (ya que su jefe y el de Owain eran hermanos, ¿casualidades de la vida o el destino que buscaba unirlos?) en traje y corbata, sin rastro de _brackets_ ni de gafas e _increíblemente atractivo_ , Íñigo ahogó un alarido de incredulidad.

Al abrir la boca, no sólo descubrió que Owain era ahora Odín y que la voz chillona y llena de gallos que lo había caracterizado siempre había evolucionado en un timbre aún más grave que el suyo, sino que además trabajaba para el hermano pequeño de Xander y seguía pronunciando el mismo discurso grandilocuente.

Cuando la sorpresa dio paso a un caluroso abrazo -sobre todo por parte del ahora llamado Odín-, y Laslow prontamente percibió que el cuerpo de su amigo había sufrido tal transformación que ahora era incluso más alto y musculoso que él, dejó escapar unas vergonzosas lágrimas de alivio, al ver que, a pesar de lo mucho que habían cambiado (aunque él no estaba seguro de haber cambiado tanto), por dentro seguían siendo los mismos niños que una vez se habían puesto hasta arriba de barro en el jardín de atrás.

Los mismos, salvo que más mayores y por ende quizás más prudentes.

Una mentira de lo más ingenua.

Era imposible que fuesen los mismos, y esto lo comprendió al poco tiempo, cuando decidió ir a tomar algo con él tras tantos años en la sombra: Odín no sólo había pegado un cambio drástico en cuanto a lo físico, sino que además mentalmente había superado numerosas barreras.

No había dejado aquella personalidad carismática atrás, pero sí la tierna niñez. Era mucho más maduro, quizás incluso más que él -no podía evitar realizar una comparación entre ambos-, y a cuestiones para las que Laslow no tenía respuesta él parecía haberlas encontrado hacía ya tiempo. Fue entonces cuando nació una diminuta envidia al preguntarse cuándo había crecido tanto, qué experiencias lo habían convertido en el adulto que era y por qué él no había sido capaz de avanzar de la misma manera.

La envidia acabó floreciendo en nostalgia, en extrañeza, al comprobar que aquel hombre (porque lo era, ya no era para nada un niño, ni física ni mentalmente, por mucho que le pesase) que tenía enfrente soltando frases reverenciales y gloriosas no era más que un eco de su antiguo amigo. Que Owain se había convertido en Odín, y aun compartiendo cuerpo y calcar una gran parte de la personalidad, eran personas distintas.

Owain e Íñigo eran los niños enmarcados en aquellas fotos llenas de polvo del cajón del escritorio.

Odín y Laslow eran dos personas adultas, con experiencias, ideas y vidas distintas.

Owain era un fantasma del pasado, Odín un extraño.

Un extraño al que sentía de manera distinta.

* * *

 

Acabaron retomando el contacto, y con el devenir de los meses terminaron profesando una confianza muy parecida a la de antaño: Salían juntos, quedaban para tomar café y su nombre volvió a posicionarse en su lista del móvil entre los más recientes. Más de una vez se habían recogido de una borrachera juntos en el piso de alguno de los dos y habían incluso cooperado para flirtear (Para su goce, Laslow descubrió que Odín ya no espantaba a las bellas damas, al menos hasta que abría la boca).

Pero existía una cierta  _tensión_. Estaba allí. De manera muy evidente. No podía palparla, pero esta cuchicheaba sola en los silencios, en las discretas miradas que se lanzaban, a veces adrede, a veces sin quererlo, pero que permanecían entrelazadas durante más tiempo del que una amistad requería. En un respetuosa cercanía que rebasaba la distancia de seguridad, pero que jamás llegaba a romperla.

Esta tensión se acentuaba cuando tocaban temas más personales, como había sido el caso de las relaciones románticas. De hecho, ambos habían coincidido en estar solteros y no estar viendo a nadie. Como él, Odín parecía no haber tenido demasiado éxito con los amoríos, aunque se sorprendió al enterarse de que su expediente tampoco había sido precisamente corto:

_“Pues tras dejar el instituto, tuve una apasionada relación digital con MahouShoujo74 que me duró 2 años, y después de conocerla en persona, varios meses. Y después, varios chicos y chicas más, pero ninguno lo suficiente como para llegar al año”._

Quitando el fantástico caso de _MahouShoujo74_ , la mayoría de los amoríos de Odín se habían cernido alrededor de su círculo universitario: gente de teatro, de las convenciones, de la facultad, etc… Con Íñigo había pasado un caso parecido, salvo por el detalle de que él sólo había mantenido relaciones con chicas.

Previamente durante la pubertad, Owain e Íñigo habían compartido toda clase de intimidades: Desde cómo el segundo había saboreado su primer beso en el patio del instituto, a cómo el primero había estado muy colado por su compañera de la clase de ciencias.

Y ahora, había cosas de las que no era capaz de hablar con Odín. Frente a aquella vez que habían inflado un preservativo cual globo y habían acabado los dos rodando en el suelo de la risa como los chiquillos que eran, ahora ni siquiera podían explicar con detalle sus momentos más íntimos con otras personas. No por pudor, no por desconfianza, sino por algo más.

¿Por qué? El por qué estaba ahí. Muy claro, si enfocaba la mirada.

Pero Laslow no quería verlo.

* * *

 

Y entonces, su jefe decidió casarse.

De hecho, Laslow había sido cómplice y partícipe del cortejo de Xander con la mujer a la que pretendía. Le había dado consejos que él consideraba del todo apropiados, aunque la respuesta de Xander no se hizo de rogar: “ _Malditas inútiles estrategias de flirteo, por qué diantres decidí hacerte caso”._

Pero al final habían acabado juntos, ¿no?

Pues eso quería decir que su plan había funcionado a la perfección. Si es que él conocía el corazón femenino como nadie, bastaba con ver su historial de mujeres cortejadas (que no de mujeres correspondidas).

Xander había rodado los ojos.

Quien había captado la atención del heredero nohrio no había sido otra que Hinoka, la hermana mayor de la familia rival. La empresa de Hoshido se centraba en las zonas rurales, y Nohr en el espacio más urbanita. Una serie de malas relaciones diplomáticas y contactos pocos fortuitos así como divergencias ideológicas a la hora de explotar los recursos habían acabado por convertirlos en verdaderos enemigos, pero tras numerosos boicots secundarios y mucho cansancio estratégico, se había buscado un entendimiento. La muerte del cabeza de familia nohrio, Garon, la destitución de su secretario Iago y la mediación de Corrin sellaron toda una generación de numerosos enfrentamientos.

En uno de los muchos episodios en los que Hinoka y sus amigos habían formado grupos de protestas en contra de la explotación medioambiental de la empresa nohria, la pelirroja había conocido a Xander por capricho del azar y se podía decir que el recelo había dejado paso al cariño.

Y ahora se estaban casando.

Cabe citar que la boda fue un fenómeno espectacular y único que estuvo en boca de todos y fue relatado y más que relatado en todas las revistas de cotilleo y periódicos sensacionalistas: No sólo dos poderosas familias siempre contrarias ahora se unían –no sin sospecha al inicio y largas horas de reunión y charla-, sino que encima Xander abandonaba su puesto como jefe de la empresa para dedicarse a trabajar en el campo junto a Hinoka. El desconcierto fue desmesurado, y así de exacerbada fue la ceremonia, reuniendo a muchísima gente que Laslow no había visto en su vida y que probablemente no volvería a ver.

Como en toda boda, hubo muchas anécdotas y muchas historias de abuelos, muchos dramas y mucha habladuría sobre los distintos líos que habían tenido los unos con los otros, resumidos en palabras de Niles: “ _Me he acostado con la mitad de la gente que hay en esta sala”_. Mucha tarta y mucho alcohol. Mucho llanto y mucho júbilo.

_“¡Los enlaces matrimoniales son situaciones tan absolutamente únicas! La unión en sangre y mente entre dos criaturas además enfrentadas por la luz y las tinieblas que ahora formarán parte intrínseca y espiritual e hilarán los pasos de un mismo destino. ¡Cuán maravilloso y cuán sobrecogedor!”._

_“Odín, deja ya esa botella de champán"._

_“No seas enemigo de la jarana, Laslow de los Cielos Añiles. ¿No es conmovedor presenciar un paisaje tan extraordinario? ¿A cuántos enlaces hemos asistido ya, y cuántos más deberemos presenciar? Parece que al final la única compañera que ambos encontraremos es la inquieta solitud”._

_“No hace falta que me lo recuerdes… Y deja de decir eso, porque parece esto el guion de una comedia americana barata. Ni se te ocurra proponerme que me case contigo en el caso de que no encontremos a nadie"._

_“¡Jamás osaría! Tú eres mi némesis odiado y querido, y nunca deben las fronteras de esta nuestra enemistad diluirse, o el universo entero colapsaría"._

Aunque el moreno había suspirado con cansancio, una parte de él se había sentido halagado ante ese “querido”.

Esa sensación de sentir el pecho encogido le hizo parpadear con suspicacia.

Decidió beberse otra botella de vino entera.

* * *

 

Y desde entonces el sendero se había trazado solo.

Cuando decidieron poner los tan conocidos montajes de vídeos donde salía cada pretendiente con su grupo de amigos y familiares haciendo tonterías, decidió que era suficiente. Especialmente al sentirse objeto de atención de todo el mundo cuando proyectaron la grabación de aquel fin de semana en el lago en el que Xander tuvo que salvarlo de morir ahogado cuando salieron a pescar, o aquella otra vez que le suplicó a su jefe que no lo dejase solo tras haber escuchado un ruido extraño en su habitación de la residencia nohria, una vez se hubieron deleitado con toda una maratón de películas de terror. Mangoneado por la vergüenza, optó por la opción de salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Deslizándose suavemente de la mezcla de gente bailando, riéndose ante el vídeo y llorando -el hermano pequeño de la señora Hinoka no había parado de gimotear en todo el evento y el señor Leo había seguido un ejemplo parecido pero más disimulado-, fue descubierto por Odín, quien se ofreció a acompañarlo. Laslow aceptó gratamente la oferta, asintiendo vagamente.

En un ápice de cordura, comprendió que su amigo no había cambiado en aquello que siempre más había valorado de él: El que jamás lo había dejado solo.

* * *

 

La llegada al baño había sido patética, con tropiezos, risas estúpidas, Odín entendiendo el pasillo del hotel como una mazmorra de algún juego RPG y Laslow flirteando con una señorita que resultó ser una lámpara. Gracias al cielo, en los servicios no había nadie y por ello pudieron tener un buen rato para disfrutar de, como en los viejos tiempos, la soledad compartida.

No recordaba muy bien qué había dado lugar a la conversación, salvo por una frase relampagueó de un extremo a otro de su cabeza cuando Odín se separó de él para respirar:

_“La primera vez que volví a verte, mi archirrival, caí presa del estupor. Estabas… distinto, como si alguna fuerza embaucadora que buscara seducirme se hubiera apoderado de ti"._

_“Tierra llamando al traductor odinés-español, gracias"._

_“No recordaba que poseyeses unos orbes tan… hechizantes. Ni tu voz. Ni… Maldición, la diosa de la lujuria ansía apresarme de nuevo entre sus garras. Debo… combatirla”._

_"Q-qué tal si dejas de decir tonterías… Estás borracho"._

_“Ciertamente, al igual que tú. Pero el licor actúa en mí cual pócima de todas las verdades que jamás me atrevo a enunciar en voz alta"._

_“Pero si no te callas nunca"._

_“Mi discurso es una pantomima de lo que realmente remueve mi ser, enemigo mío"._

_“¿Me estás admitiendo que a veces hablas sólo por hablar?”._

_“…. Jamás pronuncio palabras que el cosmos no anhela escuchar. Mas es verdad que hay ciertas ocasiones en las que mis vocablos oscuros expiran antes de siquiera nacer”._

_“¿Y cuáles son esas ciertas ocasiones?”._

Odín abrió la boca para responder, pero calló de inmediato. Al final, acabó utilizándola para besarlo.

Fue un mero roce, ingenuo, cuidadoso y a su vez inesperado para ambos, hasta el punto de que apenas el rubio sintió la carne, se apartó inmediatamente como si hubiese cometido el peor de los pecados.

_“D-disculpa, mi archirrival, no era mi intención----“_

Pero Laslow dejó que la tensión se disipara, atrayéndolo hacia sí y silenciándolo.

El beso suave y la tardía reacción de Odín respondieron a una nueva forma de cariño: La ternura llamó a la sed, y la sed a la pasión. El moreno se aferró a su cuello con tanta vehemencia que parecía que alguna tormenta quisiera separarlo, como si de nuevo el tiempo quisiese llevárselo lejos, como si, al dejarlo ir, volvería a quedarse solo.

A juzgar por el agarre de su amigo, el sentimiento parecía ser el mismo, por lo que el abrazo fue todavía mayor, él entrelazando sus dedos entre los caballos puntiagudos de Odín, y el mismo arrastrando su cintura hacia la suya. El acercamiento los hizo gruñir, pero también les sirvió para despertar momentáneamente.

Cual baile sin música, su compañero comenzó a marcar el ritmo hacia alguna dirección, invitando a Laslow a caminar hacia atrás sin rumbo y adentrándose en uno de los cubículos del baño hasta que sus hombros chocaron contra la pared. Sin abrir los ojos, logró discernir a lo lejos el sonido de una puerta cerrándose violentamente.

Notó que Odín jadeaba en sus labios al acortar la distancia entre su cuerpo y la pared, y que en dicho jadeo voceaba un recuerdo lejano:

-Íñigo…

Ese nombre. Esa vida.

-Owain…

Esa persona.

Laslow sólo tuvo tiempo para formularse un pensamiento.

_“Jamás las dejes ir”._

* * *

 

-Oh, dios m---

Aunque no tardó en dejarlas ir, para queja de sus cuerpos que tan vivamente respondían:

-¡S-Señor Leo!

Había permanecido en una especie de limbo, extrañado por la súbita separación pero con los músculos aún adormecidos. Sólo cuando se obligó a poner los pies sobre la tierra, y logró establecer una conexión entre la voz alarmada de Odín y lo que transmitían sus palabras, pudo salir de su ensoñación y abrió los ojos como platos, tornando la cabeza de manera casi desmesurada hacia la entrada del baño donde tan cómodamente se había asentado con Odín.

Allí, encontró a Leo, el hermano pequeño de su jefe, quien aún tenía los ojos rojos de tanto haber llorado y a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, y que al alejarse de la reunión formal (o no tan formal pues el desmadre reinante en la sala de fiesta era digno de ser grabado para la posteridad) se había quitado la pajarita y desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa. Tenía las mejillas también coloreadas, y Laslow no supo si se debía al alcohol que tan poco estaba acostumbrado a tomar o al hecho de estuviese presenciando tan cuasi-erótico espectáculo.

Quiso articular alguna palabra coherente, alguna excusa válida (aunque a saber qué excusa podía decir cuando la realidad ya daba parte por sí sola), pero la intención murió en sus labios y lejos de haberle restado hierro al asunto con una risa, volvió a girar la cabeza hacia el lado contiguo, tapándose la cara teñida de rojo con tanta vergüenza y tantos deseos de desaparecer que de manera inconsciente se arrimó hacia Odín, como si buscase que lo tapase del campo de visión del tercer integrante en la escena.

Odín seguía con la mirada puesta en Leo, balbuceando. Genial, era muy buena idea haberle dejado la tarea de mediador. ¿Por qué no se callaba nunca y ahora cuando necesitaba que hablase no lo hacía? Valiente persona se había buscado para enrollarse con ella.

Era la fiesta del tomate, a juzgar por el color de los tres. Leo agachó la cabeza rápidamente, tapándose los ojos con la mano y con una reverencia cortés, cerró la puerta, musitando un débil:

-D-Disculpadme…

Y salió con demasiada rapidez para la que el poco deportivo Leo estaba acostumbrado, dejándolos de nuevo solos. Pero el silencio sensual, lleno de sonidos provocados por la fricción de ambos cuerpos se había enfriado, y en su lugar sólo quedaba una incomodidad que bullía cada vez con mayor potencia.

No había dejado de fijar la mirada en la pared hasta que oyó cerrarse de un portazo la entrada del baño, pero ahora le daba vergüenza observar hasta al propio Odín, especialmente al notar que aquellos ojos grisáceos le quemaban el cuello con una mezcla de emociones que no supo ni estaba seguro de que quisiese identificar.

Permanecieron un tiempo así, hasta que Odín tomó la iniciativa, una iniciativa muy distinta a la que se esperaba, apartando la mano que aprisionaba con cariño su cadera, dejándolo ir. En la pérdida de calor, de aquella piel, el cuerpo de Laslow reaccionó solo y tornó la cabeza de nuevo. Entonces quedaron frente a frente.

Leyó la mirada de su compañero, embriagada por la bebida, deseosa, pero coherente y preocupada, con el ceño fruncido, con una tenue sombra de arrepentimiento cruzando sus ojos. ¿Por qué estaba tan triste? No lo entendía y no lo aguantaba.

Notaba que la respiración se le entrecortaba e, incapaz de soportar esa mirada de remordimiento, desvió sus propios ojos hacia la boca que previamente había besado con tanta vehemencia.

Como un cortocircuito, su razón desconectó de pronto, y con ellas, sus posibles preguntas. Sintió algo muy parecido al fuego envolviendo sus entrañas, y, olvidando por completo que la situación con Leo podía darse de nuevo, se lanzó de nuevo a por aquellos labios.

Odín esta vez se mostró algo más retraído, como si temiese que lo descubriesen de nuevo o como si, en cambio, temiese hacerle daño. La mano que encontró cabida por debajo de su camisa hasta acariciar sus formados abdominales fue la invitación que el rubio llevaba esperando para olvidar toda preocupación.

Existe una cierta excitación ante una supuesta situación de peligro, y esta hinchaba los pulmones de ambos, aunque el peligro ya se hubiese dado y no llegase a ser especialmente arriesgado. Eso, unido al calentamiento que ya habían experimentado, provocó que esta vez el ritmo fuese más rápido.

La molesta camisa de Odín cayó en algún momento al suelo, deslizándose suavemente, como si esta buscase no hacer ruido que los distrajese, las manos de Laslow explorando cada oquedad en su espalda, las de Odín abrazando ardientemente su cintura, las bocas de ambos entrelazadas, las piernas aprisionadas las unas con las otras.

Volvió a escuchar el susurro de su nombre, con la voz grave y seca, sin llegar a ser huraña, cerca de su oído. Como resultado, su cuerpo se pegó aún más al del otro y se estremeció ante el contacto.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!

Pero más se estremeció la puerta al abrirse de nuevo.

Esta vez, el gruñido de Odín se hizo tan notable que no pudo evitar dar un brinco al escucharlo tan cerca de sí, y le sirvió como despertar, unido a la precaución que ahora sí sentía frente a aquel estado de hipnosis previo a la inesperada visita de Leo:

-¡Dios, ya tengo material para el resto de mi vida! Ya me extrañaba que el señor Leo hubiese salido tan conmocionado de los baños… Y con motivo.

-¡Niles!-chilló Odín-¡No grabes!

Efectivamente, su compañero de trabajo, con su sonrisa maquiavélica y embaucadora y su único ojo (Laslow jamás había preguntado cómo había perdido el otro) los observaba con burla a través de la cámara de su Smartphone:

-Aunque me parece muy fuerte que te hayas conseguido liar con alguien antes que yo. O yo estoy perdiendo facultades, o el mundo se está yendo a la mierda. Fijo que es lo segundo.

Laslow oyó a lo lejos a Odín gritándole a su amigo que se fuese, mientras el otro se reía divertido. Él, en cambio, volvió a realizar el ritual de tornar, muerto de vergüenza, la mirada hacia el mármol. En el proceso, agachó la cabeza y vio la camisa blanca de Odín tirada en el suelo. Percibió el abrazo del alcohol evaporándose por los poros de sus tejidos. La razón conectando de nuevo, descargando impulsos eléctricos por todas sus venas.

Aquella camisa tirada en el suelo. La implicación de lo que suponía, de lo que podía conllevar.

Y todo le vino de pronto.

No le importaban los rollos de una noche, de hecho le placían sumamente, pero no sabía hasta qué punto Odín compartía su idea sobre relaciones y hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a implicarse. Ni siquiera sabía hasta qué punto pretendía implicarse él mismo.

Pero Odín…No, Owain, no era sólo un rollo de una noche. Jamás podría serlo. Había sido su mejor amigo durante tanto tiempo, y ahora que había vuelto a él, se negaba a que se marchase de nuevo, esta vez encima por algo tan inesperado como un calentón del momento que propiciase un comportamiento extraño posterior entre ambos.

¿Debía dejarlo ir? ¿Retirarse? ¿O seguía adelante, tal y como su corazón y su cuerpo pedían en aquel instante? (Una vez se fuera Niles, claro estaba). Todas estas preguntas se entremezclaban en una espiral de pensamientos que no terminaban nunca de formularse por completo.

Laslow titubeó.

-Lo siento.-susurró.

Y en lugar de pensarlo más, tomó la decisión de huir.

Empujando a Odín hacia atrás, y sin dignarse a ver la cara de sorpresa que había puesto Niles (porque cierto era que disfrutaba burlándose de los demás, pero no era tan cabrón como para romper una ¿relación? Y menos si se trataba de Odín), echó a correr, sintiéndose un cobarde, pero a su vez viéndolo como la única opción posible.

A lo lejos, podía escuchar la voz inquieta de su compañero:

-¡Laslow, e-espera! ¡Niles, serás bellaco!

-Bellaco porque soy bello, espero.

Laslow no esperó, y siguió corriendo, aminorando el paso al sentir que no lo seguían.

Tanto mejor. No lo culpaba, y de nuevo, no se culpaba –No recordaba haber gemido tanto con unos meros preliminares-, pero debía despejarse.

La vergüenza había yacido tranquila en su corazón durante toda la boda, se había desperezado suavemente cuando había visto aquellos ridículos montajes de vídeo, se había incorporado tranquilamente al oír aquellos piropos insólitos de Odín y había comenzado a trepar cuando decidió besarlo. Escaló más alto y más veloz cuando Leo los descubrió, y una vez lo hizo Niles, llegó a la cima, desbordándose por completo, como un volcán que entra en erupción. Y aquella lava de pudor acabó formando ríos de ansiedad que se le hicieron demasiado grandes.

Salió del hotel sin despedirse de nadie, y sin dejar de morderse las uñas gracias a la culpa que sentía al haber dejado a Odín solo (o peor, con Niles), se montó en un taxi y pidió que lo llevaran a su apartamento.

Necesitaba estar sobrio. Necesitaba estar solo.

Y sobre todo, necesitaba dejar de estar tan cachondo.

Una ducha era lo que mejor le vendría. Y luego probablemente dormir.

Las manos de Odín aún calentaban sus caderas. Su aliento, aún murmurando en su cuello.

Sí, una ducha de agua gélida, a ser posible.

* * *

Cuando Laslow se despertó ya pasado el mediodía, con un dolor bastante agudo de cabeza que le hizo soltar un gruñido contra la almohada, lo primero que hizo fue refugiarse del resplandor cegador del sol.

Tras unos minutos que permaneció sin poder pensar en nada por el dolor que sentía, percibió que había una luz intermitente, no natural, que pedía atención desde la mesita de noche. Como solía hacer todas las mañanas antes de incorporarse, cogió el móvil y le echó un vistazo rápido.

Dos conversaciones. La primera mucho más larga que la segunda, por lo que la abrió primero para echar una ojeada.

No tardó en arrepentirse.

* * *

 

 

_[Grupo de conversación: "Boda entre Hoshido y Nohr, ¡al fin!"]_

 

_[04:30] Nilestíobueno: xicos a k no sabeis a kienes pillamos mi señor leo y yo liándose en el baño a las 2 o asi_

_[04:31] Leo de Nohr: Niles, no._

_[04:33] Nilestíobueno: niles sí_

_[04:34] Nilestíobueno: *Enviando foto*_

_[05:00] Selena: Ya sabía yo que estos dos tenían algo, ¡siempre he estado de sujeta velas! ¡Urgh, qué asco me va a dar tener que aguantarlos tan cariñosos!_

_[05:30] SapientiaNyx: Pero aquí los jóvenes no dormís o qué. Y agradecería que dejarais de llenarme el móvil de porno gay._

_[05:32] Nilestíobueno: va a ser k no_

_[06:07] QueenCharlotte: oye espera qué es esto odin está bastante bueno xq no le tire los tejos antes *emoji llorando*_

_[06:09] Nilestíobueno: amen hermana y tendrias que haber visto komo le komia la boca a laslow en serio flipándolo loco y yo k pensaba que no se comía una rosca_

_[06:15] DeadlyJakob: Y pensar que yo usé esos baños después… En fin, da igual, que os durmáis de una vez. Como me entere de que mi señora Corrin no ha podido dormir por culpa de los pitidos del móvil, os quemo la casa a todos, empezando por ti, Niles._

_[07:34] DeadlyJakob: Mis amenazas sirven de algo, excelente._

_[08:00] nochibiHayato: Pero este tío duerme o se pasa la vida entera vigilando a Corrin_

_[08:01] DeadlyJakob: Eso pregúntaselo a Silas, joven Hayato._

_[08:10] nochibiHayato: Pero qué haces contestando al minuto vaya un friki_

_[08:19] SamuraiHinata: ¡Enhorabuena, Odín, tío!_

_[08:30] ShadowKagero: ¿Resumen de la conversación?_

_[08:45] Caballero90: ¡Oye Jakob, ¿qué tengo que ver yo con esto?! ¡Corrin es muy buena amiga y por eso cuido de ella!_

_[08:50] Ryoma de Hoshido: Qué animado está esto por la mañana. Buenos días. Me voy a recoger hortalizas al huerto._

_[09:09] WarriorEffie: Niles, como sigas mandando las intimidades de los demás te voy a estrujar la cabeza contra la pared. Quedas avisado._

_[09:12] SastreOboro: Apoyo la moción. Y de camino que se trague el móvil._

_[09:32] Nilestíobueno: me estais poniendo muy cachondo y todavía es temprano_

_[09:35] WarriorEffie: Definitivo, ve despidiéndote de tu cabeza._

_[09:40] DonPerfecto: Niles, Charlotte, hacedme el favor de escribir decentemente. Las reglas ortográficas están para algo._

_[09:45] LadyPitonisa: ¡Ya sabéis lo que dicen acerca de las bodas, que siempre nace una pareja nueva! ¿Sabéis si se acostaron?_

_[09:55] Guardiana de Sakura: Varios minutos de gloria para celebrar que Laslow por fin nos dejará en paz. Y sobre todo porque al fin podrá descansar la señorita Sakura tranquila._

_[09:57] Sakura de Hoshido: Hana... Bueno, me alegro de que hayáis decidido estar juntos. Muchas felicidades._

_[10:04] Nilestíobueno: no orochi al final laslow se fue y subaki callate de una vez maldito idiota pomposo_

_[FireSavage ha abandonado el grupo]._

_[10:11] BellaDurmiente:  Perdonadme, ¿quién se ha ido...? Aún no controlo bien estas cosas… Tampoco es que me importe mucho…._

_[10:13] HappyMonk: Se han ido tus ganas de vivir. Y las mías. Vaya una resaca._

_[10:22] Kaze: Rinkah es la que se ha ido, Setsuna. Enhorabuena a los novios, por cierto._

_[ServidordeRyoma ha abandonado el grupo]._

_[10:27] Kaze: Disculpad a mi hermano. No lleva bien las tecnologías._

_[10:45] MercilessPrincess: Vaya, qué me gusta ver esto tan alegre. Y pensar que mi hermanito no me había contado nada… Ju, ju. Qué bien se lo han debido de pasar._

_[11:12] AnimalloverHinoka: ¡Hola chicos! Muchas gracias por la celebración de ayer, ¡disfruté mucho! Y me alegro mucho por Odín y Laslow, espero que os dure mucho la relación._

_[11:14] Xander de Nohr: Ciertamente. Que seáis felices, aunque es… extraño que se hable más de esto que de nuestra propia boda._

_[12:59] OdínelDestructor: Niles, villano atroz, deshazte de esa foto acusadora._

_[13:03] *Nilestíobueno cambió la foto del grupo*_

_[13:07] OdinelDestructor: ¡Serás rufián! ¡No la pongas como foto del grupo!._

_[13:14] DulceElise: ¡Ay, pero si estáis los dos monísimos! Mira qué rojito está Laslow, ¡qué adorable! ¡Enhorabuena, chicos! ¿Puedo ser Dama de Honor cuando os caséis, porfa, porfa?_

_[14:00] ArcherTakumi: Me estáis dando un dolor de cabeza terrible._

_[14:03] Nilestíobueno: se llama resaca_

 

* * *

Laslow soltó un chillido de vergüenza al ver su cara pegada a la de Odín puesta como foto principal del grupo de conversación digital que mantenían todos los invitados a la boda de Xander y Hinoka. Afortunadamente, vio que al cabo de unos minutos, Arthur cambiaba la imagen del grupo por la de unos gatitos que acababa de rescatar. Anotó mentalmente el agradecerle después.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sin estar seguro de qué le daba más vergüenza: El que prácticamente TODO el mundo se había enterado de lo que había pasado la noche anterior (¿Cómo iba a mirar a su jefe a la cara cuando llegase el lunes?), o el hecho en sí.

¿Y encima todo el mundo le estaba dando la enhorabuena? Si hasta Elise había hablado de boda, por todos los dioses.

Quiso reírse, quiso llorar, pero al final simplemente susurró:

-¡… Seré estúpido…!

La luz del móvil seguía resplandeciendo. Ah, era cierto, no había leído la otra conversación.

Buscando distraerse de la noche tan bizarra y de todos los que habían estado involucrados en ella, rezó por que fuese un mensaje de sus padres (¿Cómo iba a decirle a su madre que se había enrollado con Owain?) o quizás el grupo del colegio (¡Peor todavía! Owain también estaba en ese grupo y todos sabían quién era).

_Odín el Destructor._

Estupendo.

Justo la última persona sobre la que quería saber. O la primera. No estaba seguro.

Con los dedos temblándole, abrió la conversación y sólo encontró tres mensajes.

* * *

 

_[09:12] OdínelDestructor: Hola, Laslow de los Cielos Añiles. Espero que la resaca no te esté resultando muy dolorosa._

_[09:14] OdínelDestructor: ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que hablemos?_

_[09:16] OdínelDestructor: Te pido perdón en nombre de Niles. Aunque le guste burlarse de los demás, es buena persona… Creo._

* * *

 

Laslow parpadeó al ver lo natural que resultaba el mensaje de Odín. No parecía haber rencor. Sintió extrañeza, pues él llevaba sintiéndose culpable desde que se había escapado y lo había dejado con la miel es los labios, sin haber dado además ninguna explicación. Aunque al mismo tiempo sintió un profundo alivio.

Antes de responderle, decidió darse otra ducha para ver si la nebulosa de su cabeza desaparecía y para que sus músculos dejasen de estar tan entumecidos. Intentando permanecer tranquilo, sin que el rubor amenazara con desbordarlo, buscó una toalla y una muda de ropa y se metió en el baño.

Pretendía evadirse de lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero en cuanto empezó a desnudarse y se vio bajo el agua caliente empezó a recordar, quizá con demasiada viveza, los labios y las manos de su amigo recorriendo su piel, las suaves palabras, aquellos ojos distraídos pero tiernos, y sintió que se ponía rojo de arriba abajo.

Había disfrutado. Había disfrutado _mucho_ , y cuando no controlaba sus pensamientos estos volvían a la noche y a sus sensaciones, transmitiéndole mariposas en el estómago al reconocer que no le importaría volver a repetirlo. Que le apetecía, de hecho. Y terminar lo empezado.

 Oh, no, ya estaba sintiéndose acalorado de nuevo. Cambió el agua caliente por la fría tan súbitamente que ahogó un quejido.

Cuando salió del baño y pasó por la cocina para calentar cualquier envase de comida pre-cocinada que guardaba por alguna encimera, volvió a comprobar su móvil.

Optó finalmente por silenciar el grupo de la boda, al menos durante el fin de semana, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Odín había vuelto a escribir.

* * *

 

_[14:43] OdínelDestructor: Buenas tardes, mi querido némesis. ¿Te has despertado ya?_

* * *

 

Laslow se dio cuenta de que había borrado el “odiado” como adjetivo para némesis, y se ruborizó aún más. Tragando saliva y respirando hondo, decidió que ya iba siendo hora de responder.

* * *

 

_[14:47] Laslow: Hola, Odín._

_[14:50] OdínelDestructor: ¿Te encuentras bien? Me alegro de que estés despierto, porque estoy en el umbral de tu sancta sanctorum, esperando a que me abras._

* * *

 

¿QUÉ?

NO.

Sacando la comida del microondas, fue rápidamente a la ventana que conectaba con la entrada principal de los apartamentos donde vivía.

Efectivamente, allí estaba el objeto de sus principales preocupaciones, aparcando su bicicleta, con unos pantalones anchos, una camisa de cuadros y debajo una camiseta de _One Piece_. Laslow se ruborizó con fuerza al sentir que le gustaba tanto el Odín informal con sus camisetas frikis como el Odín trajeado que se encontraba de cuando en cuando en la oficina y que había visto en la boda. Enrojeció todavía más al imaginárselo vestido con traje desnudándole, desnudándose, tocándole y....

Madre mía la testosterona.

¿Por qué ahora reconocía estos pensamientos, y no antes?

Cuando volvió a la realidad, notó que se había quedado mirándolo y que este había hecho lo mismo, interceptándolo a través del cristal. El rubio alzó la mano para saludarlo, y Laslow, avergonzado, optó por ir a por su plato pre-cocinado.

A los cinco minutos, sonó el timbre. Observando con lástima que lo que tenía para comer acabaría por ponerse frío, se acercó lentamente hacia la puerta y abrió con discreción, con los ojos clavados en la alfombrilla del IKEA del suelo.

-Hola.

Odín le saludó, con una sonrisa avergonzada y terriblemente encantadora, clavándole la mirada. A diferencia de Laslow, que cuando sentía vergüenza era incapaz de mirar a nadie, el rubio parecía que siempre analizaba con atención lo que le provocaba pudor. Esto conllevaba que él, en cambio, se sintiese todavía más intranquilo:

-Hola…

-¿Cómo estás?

Laslow notó que su voz sonaba muy baja en comparación con la de Odín, pero intentó sonar natural, y lo consiguió, cuando sus recuerdos no lo atosigaban:

-Bien, bueno, me duele un poco la cabeza, pero es lo normal después de una fiesta. Ya estoy acostumbrado.

-Claro… ¡Ah, por cierto! Te he traído algo –Acto seguido rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó una pequeña caja con motivos orientales- Toma, es para ti. Me lo ha dado mi madre. Hazte una infusión con estas hierbas y se te pasará el dolor de cabeza. Funciona a la perfección, te lo garantizo.

Agradeció el regalo en un susurro (Su mente se preguntó si Odín le habría contado lo sucedido a Lissa, esperaba que no), pero se sintió más inquieto al darse cuenta de que Odín no estaba utilizando su discurso grandilocuente. Hilando una serie de cabos, intuyó que él también estaba nervioso.

Sintió consuelo al no ser el único:

-¿Puedo pasar?-inquirió Odín, tornando la mirada hacia el interior.

Él asintió rápidamente, dejándole espacio para que entrara. Odín se dirigió hacia la cocina, que era la habitación que más cerca estaba del descansillo, y él lo siguió. Fue entonces cuando vio que su amigo traía una bolsa de plástico, y la curiosidad le pudo:

-¿Qué es eso, Odín?

-¿Esto?-inquirió, tardando varios segundo en reaccionar- ¡Ah, sí! Esto... He ido a comprar comida china, que es tu favorita, si mal no recuerdo… Y-y también he traído unas películas. Sé que te gustan los musicales, así que he traído _Moulin Rouge_ (¡No sabía que salía Obi-Wan Kenobi, qué pasada!) _, Mamma Mia_ … Y todo lo que me ha prestado Azura. Por si quieres verlas con alguien... O solo.

Laslow despegó la mirada de la moqueta para observar cómo este parecía querer hablar sin titubear, pero no lo conseguía, y por un momento pensó que quizás y sólo quizás Odín se encontraba más nervioso que él mismo. Y entonces creyó comprender de qué se trataba, por lo que manifestó su deducción en voz alta:

-¿Estás intentando disculparte?

Las mejillas que se colorearon aún más de rojo eran el “sí” que necesitaba, aunque la figura de enfrente permaneció, para su sorpresa, callada. Al cabo de unos minutos, respondió, dejando la bolsa en la mesa, tornándose repentinamente serio, con aquella seriedad que hacía que el Owain de antes y el Odín de ahora no fueran los mismos, al menos, ante los ojos de Laslow:

-Sí y no. Creo que ya no es necesario fingir ninguna pantomima, después de la tragicomedia que protagonizamos ayer noche. Pero debo disculparme de nuevo, en persona, por la obra maligna del ente oscuro que tengo por amigo y también por si, en algún momento alguno de mis actos, alguno de los delirios de mi cuerpo logró… Intimidarte. Nunca he pretendido hacerte sentir mal, Laslow de los Cielos Añiles, aunque seas mi querido némesis.

-Odín…

A medida que aumentaba la formalidad y la complejidad en sus palabras, supo que la seguridad volvía a él, aunque no por ello se sentía menos azorado. Laslow nunca creyó que habría alguien capaz de ruborizarse más fuerte que él, pero la realidad le hizo ver que se equivocaba:

-No existe remordimiento alguno en mi ánima por lo de anoche, salvo el quizás haber… Sobrepasado un límite que tú no deseabas. Por ello, ruego tu perdón. Pero al mismo tiempo, sé que ambos fuimos cómplices en esta pequeña escaramuza, y creo que ambos somos suficientemente adultos para asimilar que una nimiedad como esta no puede hacer mella en nuestra inquebrantable relación, espero. Por eso te propongo ahora esta velada tan despreocupada, como señal de que no haré una montaña del grano de arena, al menos por mi parte. Que si tú… Quieres retornar a la normalidad de nuestra amistad sin ápice alguno de tensión sexual, que así se hará. En cambio, si tu ser se encuentra abrumado por tener cerca mi oscura persona, me… alejaré. Aunque me pese. Se hará lo que tú prefieras.

Su mente aún no se encontraba lo suficiente clara como para poder traducir, pero básicamente, si lo resumía, sabía que Odín se estaba disculpando por creer que lo había incomodado durante la noche anterior y por lo que había hecho Niles, pero al mismo tiempo aceptaba las circunstancias con tranquilidad, con la madurez que admiraba y envidiaba al mismo tiempo, y le planteaba olvidar o no todo lo ocurrido, según lo que él quisiese. Que tomase la decisión que tomase, la respetaría.

Laslow sintió que enrojecía todavía más, notando que el corazón le latía vigorosamente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan detallista? ¿Tan irresistible? ¿Tan preocupado por sus sentimientos antes que por los propios? ¿Cómo un idiota como el que tenía enfrente podía haberle empezado a gustarle tanto? ¿Y cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Dónde había estado escondido todo este tiempo?

No pudo responder con palabras, al menos al principio. En cambio, dejó que su cuerpo, el cual había obligado a permanecer anclado al suelo, se moviera hacia Odín, dándole un tímido abrazo, enganchándose a aquella espalda que se le antojaba tan cálida, tan familiar. Controlándose para no perderse en su aroma, susurró por lo bajo:

-No. No quiero que te vuelvas a ir. Y bueno yo… Y-yo no me arrepiento de anoche, tampoco. Estuvo… Bien. _Muy bien_. Ay dios mío, qué vergüenza....

Sintió que Odín le devolvía el abrazo también con cuidado, pero con dicha:

-No se hable más, Laslow de los Cielos Añiles. ¿Podremos seguir adelante con nuestra amistad llena de conflicto, camaradería y tensión sexual, pues?

-Mientras no la denomines así, por supuesto.

Su amigo canturreó una melodía de triunfo en su pelo, que le hizo cosquillas. Al cabo de unos tranquilos minutos, se separó, y decidió coger la bolsa de plástico que Odín había traído, bajo la atenta mirada de este.

Mientras caminaba rumbo hacia el salón para preparar la ¿cita? de la tarde, se giró un segundo para mirarlo. Sin dejar de estar azorado, Laslow dibujó una sonrisa, y le guiñó un ojo, intentando parecer sensual:

-Sólo espero que… En algún momento, más adelante, la tensión sexual se resuelva… ¿No?

Odín lo observó boquiabierto, con las orejas completamente rojas, robándole el aliento. Él mismo se corrigió apresuradamente:

-O-o no. Dios, Laslow, no me puedo creer que hayas dicho eso... ¡N-no me mires, que me da vergüenza!

Incapaz de esperar una respuesta, salió rápidamente hacia el salón, todavía incrédulo ante sus propias palabras. A este paso, iba a tener que hacer un curso intensivo para controlar la libido que se apoderaba de lo que decía. Eso pensaba mientras colocaba un mantel y depositaba las cajas de comida china encima, con la imagen maravillosa de un Odín totalmente confundido, con aquellas orejas enrojecidas, grabada todavía en su retina.

La imagen se esfumó al oír la carcajada de su amigo desde la cocina, seguida de unos pasos acelerados cada vez más sonoros, y sintió unos brazos fuertes y cariñosos que lo abrazaban por detrás, y una voz amigable con un toque de lascivia ronroneando en su oído:

-Por supuesto, Laslow de los Cielos Añiles. ¡No puedo esperar a nuestro legendario encuentro entre las sábanas! ¡El campo de batalla final!

El moreno se quejó al principio, mandándolo callar, pero finalmente terminó riéndose también, intentando poner la película una vez mandó a Odín a que desenganchara de él, bajo la queja del mismo.

No habían esclarecido en qué situación estaban posicionándose, en qué tipo de relación se sumían.

Cuando los brazos de Odín preguntaron tímidamente si podía abrazarlo una vez hubieron terminado de comer, y él accedió con gusto, comprendió que no importaba, que no hacía falta.

Y cuando Odín pidió permiso para besarle en una de las escenas más románticas de _Moulin Rouge_ _(¡Qué bien canta Obi-Wan Kenobi, estoy impresionado!)_ , y él le respondió con sus labios, Laslow se sintió afortunado, al darse cuenta de que lo que en un principio había creído un error, había acabado por ser todo un acierto.

-¿Podemos disfrazarnos de Han Solo y de Leia para nuestra primera vez?

O quizá no tanto.

* * *

 


End file.
